falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Classical Radio (Fallout 4)
Classical Radio is a radio station in the Commonwealth. Characteristics This station has no DJ or speaking of any kind, just instrumental music. If the Institute is destroyed, then Classical Radio will be shut down and cannot be tuned into. However, the pieces can still be heard on any settlement jukebox. The Institute This station's broadcasts and the music it plays are the waves used by the synths to teleport by using the molecular relay device in and out of the Institute. Pieces * Bach, Johann Sebastian - Suite in E minor, BWV 996 - III. Courante (early 1700s) * Beethoven, Ludwig van - String Quartet no. 12, Op. 127 - I. Maestoso - Allegro (1825) * Brahms, Johannes - Tragic Overture, Op. 81 (not to be confused with the composition of the same name by Antonin Dvorak; composed in 1880) * Chopin, Frédéric - Ballade No. 1 in G Minor (Mid 1800s) * Chopin, Frédéric - Introduction and Polonaise Brillante in C major, Op. 3 - I. Introduction. Lento (1829) * Chopin, Frédéric - Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 (1832) * Debussy, Claude - La Mer - II. Jeux de vagues (early 1900s) * Debussy, Claude - Nocturnes - I. Nuages (1899) * Elgar, Edward - Enigma Variations Variation IX: "Nimrod" (Adagio) (late 1890s) * Elgar, Edward - Salut d'amour, Op. 12 (1888) * Masson, Diego - Valse Diable (only exists as file, Sound\FX\MUS\Radio\Institute\MUS Institue Masson ValseDiable.xwm) (YouTube; Composed in 1991) * Grieg, Edvard - Peer Gynt - In the Hall of the Mountain King(1875) * Grieg, Edvard - Peer Gynt - Morning Mood(1875) * Holst, Gustav - The Planets - Mars, the Bringer of War(1914) * Liszt, Franz - Consolation No. 3(mid 1800s) * Liszt, Franz - Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 (1847) * Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus - Requiem Mass in D Minor - III. Lacrimosa (exists as sound descriptor and sound file, FormID 000AB8D) (YouTube; composed in 1791) * Mussorgsky, Modest - Khovanshchina - Prelude, Dawn over the Moscow River (late 1800s) * Mussorgsky, Modest - The Fair at Sorochyntsi - Gopak (late 1800s) * Mussorgsky, Modest - Méditation (feuillet d'album) (1880) * Rimsky-Korsakov, Nikolay - Scheherazade - I . The Sea and Sinbad's Ship (1888) * Saint-Saëns, Camille - Carnival of the Animals - The Cuckoo in the Depths of the Woods (1886) * Saint-Saëns, Camille - Carnival of the Animals - The Elephant (1886) * Saint-Saëns, Camille - Carnival of the Animals - The Swan (1886) * Scarlatti, Domenico - Sonata in F minor, K. 19 (mid 1750s) * Schumann, Robert - Scenes from Goethe's Faust, WoO 3 (mid 1800s) * Scriabin, Aleksandr - 24 Preludes, Op.11 - No. 5 in D (late 1800s) * Smetana, Bedřich - 3 Salon Polkas, Op.7 - III. Polka in E major (early 1850s) * Strauss Jr., Johann - The Blue Danube (Unabridged version; composed in 1866) * Tchaikovsky, Pyotr - March, Op.31 (1876) * Tchaikovsky, Pyotr - Swan Lake - Finale (Mid 1870s) * Wagner, Richard - Die Walküre - Ride of the Valkyries(1851) Notes * After the Institute has been destroyed and the Classical Radio shut down, the radio can be restarted using the following console command on PC: . * Normally "Mars, Bringer of War" has a duration of around 6 minutes, but the rendition used has had its duration halved for unknown reasons. Appearances Classical Radio appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * "Valse Diable" was probably scrapped from the game due to the fact that, being that the composer was active during the 20th century, the piece would've been too anachronistic to what the developers were looking for: Classical pieces written during the Enlightenment period and Romantic Era. * "Requiem in D minor" was likely scrapped due to the fact that the piece itself lasted longer than desired, at a whopping 55 minutes. Category:Fallout 4 radio stations ja:Classical Radio ru:Радио Классика zh:古典電台